


Alive or Dead

by Rangergirl3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Requested by Hufflepirate!Pssst. Psssst. Bounty on Keith’s head. Kolivan and the Blade find him first and protect him. (If that still sounds like a bad thing happening, lol.)





	Alive or Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Hufflepirate!
> 
> Pssst. Psssst. Bounty on Keith’s head. Kolivan and the Blade find him first and protect him. (If that still sounds like a bad thing happening, lol.)

The thing Keith missed most about the desert was that always been able to see the sky. Even when it was dark, the stars had still been visible. 

This planet's atmosphere was all grey and hazy. Smoke blocked out the sky. 

_He hadn't seen who shot him. _

Keith still didn't understand why someone just liberated from a Galra stronghold would shoot one of the Paladins of Voltron. 

_One minute, he'd been turning to head towards the sky, to see if he could make out the the form of the incoming Castle. The next -_

He must have hit his head when he landed on the ground. 

_Had anyone seen him fall?_

He thought about trying to hail the Castle or one of the other Paladins on his comms, but that would mean he had to talk, and that meant he'd have to move his head.

_Pinpricks of light still flashed across his vision._

They weren't like the stars he'd seen back in the desert - instead, they were just the kind of lights you saw when your vision went blurry from pain.

_He missed the stars._

The strangest thoughts could go through his mind when he was lying half-conscious on top of a pile of rubble.

* * *

So far, no one had noticed his sudden disappearance. 

_It had all happened so fast. _

Maybe the others thought he was out on patrol, since the main mission had already been completed.

_It was strangely difficult to feel worry when that thought crossed his mind._

Maybe he'd hit his head when he landed.

* * *

Keith opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

_Fuck._

Whatever this drug was, it had taken away his voice. 

_That wasn't good._

Someone tall came into his line of vision, crouched over him, spoke over their shoulder to someone Keith couldn't see.

"Good shot. It's still alive."

The figure held up a tangled bunch of cords and tossed it over Keith's legs before standing back up and vanishing from view.

"-ant the full bounty, not just half of i-"

Then Keith's being dragged off of the rubble pile and the truth finally dawns on him.

_It's a net._

* * *

The drug prevents him from moving, or even speaking. All Keith can do as the bounty hunters start to drag him away is wish he could see the stars one last time.

But there's no point in wishing for something that isn't possible. 

His team doesn't even know where he is.

By the time they figure out something is wrong, he'll be gone, maybe forever.

* * *

The bounty hunters open up their ship's cargo hold, but Keith still hasn't regained use of his voice or his body. Dull despair floods through him when they take his helmet away.

_Now there's no chance of him contacting his team. Not before they take him away._

Keith already knows that no matter where they taking him, it won't end well.

* * *

Just before the cargo hatch door closes, something hits the first bounty hunter on the back of the head. He collapses. 

Keith stares at the half-closed door in confusion.

_What was going on?_

Had the other bounty hunter decided he didn't want to split the profit?

It made a ruthless kind of sense.

_Why share the reward when you could have it all to yourself?_

There are a few more sounds of forceful impact against the bay door before it swings open fully open, revealing a familiar figure.

* * *

It's a Blade of Marmora, who just reaches in, grabs Keith by the shoulders, and hauls him back out into the open.

Keith's mind whirls in confusion.

The Blades don't send out rescue missions - ever.

_So what's going on...?_

The Blade - Antok - has just noticed the net that's wrapped around Keith's legs. With a single swipe of his sword, the cords fall free, and Keith finds that he can stand.

"W-what's-"

Antok radiates boredom. It might be his favorite superpower.

_"There is a bounty out on your head, small one. Did you not know of this?"_

Keith bristles at the name. He and Antok do not get on well together. Never have, not since the first time they'd met.

"**_No_**," he growls between clenched teeth. Antok's head tilts to one side, and if he weren't still wearing the mask, Keith could have sworn the seven-foot-tall Blade has one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

_"Truly?" _

Keith retrieves his helmet and pulls it back over the top of his head more forcefully than is strictly neccessary.

"Actually," he snarks, some of his energy returning in a rush of annoyance, embarassement, and delayed fear, "-sure, now that you mention it, I saw posters for it _ages_ ago."

Antok seems displeased, because he crosses his arms. 

_"Well. Then it is clear to anyone with half a brain that you did not take the proper precautions to ensure your safety."_

Keith stares back up at him.

"Wait. _What_? You're _serious_? There's a bounty out on my head?"

Antok's air of general boredom seems to turn into one of some confusion.

_"I have already stated that is the case. Did you not comprehend my words?"_

Keith blinks, then shakes his head to clear it.

"I -"

Immediately, Antok is leaning down, closer to Keith's helmet. The tall Blade seems to be peering at the side of Keith's face.

_"It is as I suspected. You have managed to injure yourself."_

Keith barely keeps himself from growling once more.

"I didn't -" he began, but Antok has already straightened up again and hailed Kolivan on the comms.

_Kolivan, the Red Paladin has sustained injury. I believe it to be of some significance - _

Keith raises one of his hands to the side of his head and snarls again, mostly in annoyance. It hurts, sure, but it's not _that_ bad.

"It's just a _headache_," he spits out. This is typical of Antok. Ever since Keith began doing work for both the Blades and for Voltron, Antok over-reacts to the smallest sign of any injury Keith takes during battle.

Antok's masked face remains expressionless, but Keith could swear the older Blade rolls his eyes as the Galra continues speaking.

_"**He**, of course, says it's nothing."_

Kolivan's sigh is faint, but audible.

'We will be there shortly. Try not to kill each other before I arrive, yes?'

* * *

After Antok ends the communication, he insists that Keith sit back down on the ground until Coran can take a closer look at the bruise on the side of Keith's face.

Keith gives up. He just crosses his arms and scowls at the ground until the others arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Hufflepirate! <3
> 
> And that's it for this BTHB card! :D
> 
> Comments are fantastic, and kudos are appreciated :-)


End file.
